I Like Tomatoes
by GoCraxy242
Summary: Minato's being overwhelmed by Kushina's beauty! Will he lose himself in her so much that he does something... bad? What will Kushina ask? What will Minato respond? And, most importantly, what on earth is this D.S.H-I part! Not exactly, humor, I guess.


**Hey!**

I just recently got my report card! O.O I got a 'B' in History. -.- Not that I care. After all, History happened, like, thirty thousand years ago. Why should I care about it? Besides, I got 'A' in everything else. *thumbs up* I'm awesome, aren't I?  
Lol, sorry, I know I'm not.

Anyway, my third Naruto story. Humph. I should do more on others. I rated this 'T' because it isn't exactly kiddie-safe, is it?

**Disclaimer : **MWAHAHA! I KIDNAPPED MASASHI KISHIMOTO AND MADE HIM HAND NARUTO OVER TO ME! NOW ITS MINE! MWAHAHAHA!

... Sorry. It's not mine. :(

* * *

Tomato.

Her nickname really did suit her.

With her long, red hair, and her chubby round face, she didn't look any different to the juicy fruit.

Not only the hair, when she got angry, her face would redden instantly and she would puff up like a rather wide tomato.

Minato Namikaze didn't mind. In fact, he thought she looked cute.

Although, at the age of fifteen, her face had gone to becoming more heart-shaped than round.

Yes, she really did resemble to that of a tomato. Minato liked tomatoes, and he couldn't deny that he liked Uzumaki Kushina as well.

He took a liking to the fiery girl from the first sight. Minato knew, from the look Kushina gave him on their first encounter, that she really didn't feel the same towards him. In fact, she had made it clear that she thought of him as a weak, girly and kinky person.

With a sigh, Minato leaned back against the tree trunk, with his hands behind his head. The sight in front of him was marvelous.

A clear river, with small fishes swimming here and there, and with large, healthy trees growing from its banks. Birds, squirrels and rabbits hopped between the wide roots of the trees, and the squirrels stuffing small acorns into their big cheeks.

"Someone's... up early."

Minato didn't jump - he had sensed her presence long ago.

It really was as they said, speak of the devil and the devil shall appear.

"Hey, Uzumaki." He smiled at the girl who landed calmly beside him, her long red hair flowing. Minato heard other people talk badly about her hair, saying that they hadn't seen a ninja with so long hair, and that it was useless in battle. Many say that she only kept it long to show off. He didn't really care, he loved her hair.

"Namikaze." Kushina greeted. She fumbled with her fingers, and gazed at her toes, a light pink brushing across her face.

Minato raised a naturally perfect eyebrow.

"Are you alright, Uzumaki? You look a little flushed." He sat up, and scooted to a side, giving space for her to sit.

At those words, the kunoichi blushed harder, and mumbled, "I'm fine. Just the heat."

"Heat?" Minato scrunched his forehead together. The day wasn't hot, in fact, it was near freezing. Kushina waved her words away, and sat down next to him.

After a long period of almost awkward silence, Kushina piped up, "Umm, Namikaze? Am I… Hmm… Do I really look like a tomato?" With her unexpected blurt, her face reddened instantly to prove her tomato point.

Minato didn't really know what to say. He was modest enough to tell people that he didn't have experience with girls, but he knew that much that she would be hurt if he told her the truth.

He stole a glance at her side profile.

She looked gorgeous, like she always did in his eyes. Kushina's long red hair fell easily over her shoulder, and her nimble fingers tugged and curled a stray strand. Her eyes… ah. What was he to say? They were a peaceful mixture of swirly violet and even a bit of blue. They held so many emotions in them at so many different times. He loved the way they fired up with determination whenever someone said something to intrigue her. The one emotion Minato hated in Kushina's eyes were hurt, and pain. They would brim up with a clear blue liquid, which would run down her pale pink cheeks. Her lower lip trembling, she would either burst into tears or run away, hiding her forever pain.

"Namikaze?"

With a start, Minato rushed himself back to reality. "Ah, sorry, Uzumaki… what were you saying?"

"I asked whether I really did look like a tomato!" Kushina scowled, her blush fading.

"Ah…" Minato gazed into her violet eyes once more, taking all his strength not to wander away into imagination land. "Well, I think… As far as I'm concerned… Well… Umm… I don't think you look bad."

Minato finished uncertainly. He forced himself to look at her face, to see an expression of embarrassment.

Kushina bit her lower lip, causing a faint red patch to appear on the area. Minato gulped as his gaze settled on her lips; her soft, baby pink, full lips, and prayed to god that he wouldn't lose his cool. "You… don't think... I look bad...?" Kushina repeated, chewing continuously on her poor lip.

A part (a rather dirty, sexual, hormone-infected part) of Minato's brain urged him to offer to bite her lip for her, but he wasn't going to do that…

"So… Umm… never mind, I guess." Kushina muttered, deep in thought.

With another gulp, Minato looked away into the river, observing two small fishes nuzzling their mouths together. _I wanna do that with Kushina..._

_Wha-?! Get a hold of yourself, Namikaze Minato!_

Shaking his head, Minato asked nervously, "So, hows Mikoto and Fugaku? I heard they began dating last week?"

"Yeah, Mikoto's on cloud nine." Kushina laughed, the nervousness disappearing from both Kushina's and Minato's bodies. "I don't know about Fugaku, but Mikoto says he's really romantic when they're alone... I'm not sure whether I can believe that."

Minato laughed as well, and said, "Who knows, Fugaku might be more cheesier than he lets on."

With a smirk, Kushina replied, "Over my rainbow-covered dead body!"

The two spent half an hour chatting and laughing about stuff, and soon, Minato started to feel his rather dirty, sexual, hormone-infected part nudging his hands to grab Kushina, embrace her, run his itching hands over every part of her and tell her over and over again that he loves her. And worst of all, Minato was slowly falling under the influence of the rather dirty, sexual, hormone-infec - Eurgh, let's just call it the D.S.H-I part.

So, with several urges from the D.S.H-I part, Minato wrapped his tanned, perfectly handsome arms around Kushina's curvy body and pulled her into his chest.

The red head stiffened, and she began punching on his stomach, none of which caused any damage cause her strength had been dismissed due to embarrassment. _(AN/ Ah, big words. How important they make me sound. :P)_

He heard her yell something muffled by his shirt, but he didn't care, he was being manipulated by his D.S.H-I part, and it was Kushina's fault for being so damned attractive. "Kushina..." Minato's voice came out a bit hoarse and husky, and he felt sure Kushina shuddered a bit. "Namikaze!" Kushina's yell was once again muffled by his shirt, and she gripped on the back of it tightly, almost hoping to rip it off (Kushina also had her own D.S.H-I part too, you know) and catch a glimpse of his bare muscles.

In a flash, Minato broke free of his D.S.H-I part's controlling, and let go of Kushina instantly.

"I'm sorry! My D.S - I mean, it was a sudden urge, I couldn't resist and - Eurgh, I'm such an idiot, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have done that I-"

Minato continued to ramble, Kushina lying dumbstruck in front of him, her mouth gaping.

"Namikaze..." She interrupted, after a good five minutes of rambling, "Umm... It's okay, I suppose." Minato stopped at once, flushing brightly. "Sorry, Uzumaki..."

_Eurgh. Curse you, D.S.H-I part! I swear on Uchiha Fugaku's loud mouth, that I will conquer you once and for all!_

Kushina got up to go, brushing the dirt -and the Minato cooties- from her skirt and her shirt.

"Uzumaki!" Minato called.

She looked back, her red hair flying, "Yeah?"

"You really do look like a tomato." Minato watched in amusement as Kushina's face flushed red and her anger level rise, before saying, "Don't worry, Uzumaki."

With a clever 'huh?' Kushina froze as Minato walked up to her and gently stroked her cheek. He leaned in and whispered against her ear;

"I like tomatoes."

* * *

I think Minato was a bit OOC in this. I mean, can anyone else imagine him being romantic and flustered over Kushina?

**REVIEW! NO FLAMES! ENCOURAGEMENT NEEDED!**


End file.
